parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue and Friends Meet Dora's Pirate Adventure Part 4
'Transcript' *Tico: Mira, Mira, Los Siete Mares! *Tickety: The Seven Seas! *Boots: We Made It to The Seven Seas! *All Dora and Blue Characters: Yay! *Steve: But We Have to See If We Get Across All Seven Seas. *Dora: Will You Count The Seven Seas With Me? *Slippery: Great! *Dora: Here We Go! *(Song Starts) *Tickety: One Seven Sea, My Numbers On My Top! *Dora: We Made It to The Next Sea, So Now There Are... *All: Two! *Slippery: Two Seven Seas, Like Shovel and Pail! *Dora: We Made It to The Next Sea, So Now There Are... *All: Three! *Steve: Three Seven Seas, Blue Has Three Clues! *Dora: We Made It to The Next Sea, So Now There Are... *All: Four! *Mailbox: Four Seven Seas, Like Four Letters! *Dora: We Made It to The Next Sea, So Now There Are... *All: Five! *Sidetable: Five Seven Seas, Add to the Mix! *Dora: We Made It to The Next Sea, So Now There Are... *All: Six! *Shovel: Six Seven Seas! *Pail: Hey That Turtle's Name is Kevin! *Kevin the Turtle: Soy Kevin! *Dora: We Made It to The Next Sea, So Now There Are... *All: Seven! *Dora: Seven Seven Seas, Looking Very Blue, Muchas Gracias, Thanks for Counting, The Counting is All Done. *The Fiesta Trio: (Happy Tune) *All Dora and Blue Characters: (Cheering) *Dora: We Made It Across The Seven Seas, Good Counting! *Stars: (Laughing and Cheering) *Mailbox: I Hear Stars! *Tico and Diego: Estrellas! *Dora: Do You See Stars? *Stars: (Laughing) *All Dora and Blue Characters: Stars! *Tico: Una Estrella Exploradora! *Hero Star: You Can Catch Me! *Dora: That's Hero Star! *All Dora and Blue Characters: Hero Star!, Ooh! *Diego: Hero Star's The Biggest and Strongest of All the Explorer Stars! *Hero Star: Aaaaaaaaa! *Stars: Catch Us!, Catch Us!, Catch Us!, Catch Us! *Dora: We Need Your Help to Catch The Stars, Put Your Arms in The Air Like Me! *Boots: I Wonder How Many I Can Catch! *Dora: Reach Up and Catch, and Will See!, Reach Up!, Reach Up!, Reach Up!, Reach Up!, Catch Them!, Catch Them!, Catch Them!, Catch Them! *All Dora and Blue Characters: We Got Them! *Dora: And We Caught Hero Star! *All: (Laughing) *Dora: Let's Put Them in The Star Pocket! *Stars: The Star Pocket!, (Cheering) *Dora: Good Star Catching! *(Song Ends) *Shovel: Where Do We Go Next? *Dora: Seas, Bridge, Treasure Island, We Made It Across The Seven Seas, Where Do We Go Next? *(Clicks) *Dora: Bridge, Right!, The Singing Bridge! *Steve: We Need to Find The Bridge! *Dora: Donde Estan?, Where is The Bridge? *(Clicks) *Boots: Yeah, There It Is! *Tico: Si, Ahi Esta! *Benny: Ahoy! *Dora: Come On, Maties, Vamonos! *Boots, Benny, and Diego: Eye-Eye! *Tico and Isa: Yo-Ho! *All Dora and Blue Characters: Let's Go Get Our Costumes! *Tico: Vamos a Buscar Nuestros Disfraces! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora's Pirate Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Crossovers Ideas Category:Parts Category:Transcripts